


As The World Falls Down

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe mourn the loss of a music legend.</p>
<p>Rest in peace David Bowie</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song of the same name from the movie Labyrinth.

“Hey, Becs?” Chloe said from the bottom of the stairs leading into the attic bedroom. She waited, uncharacteristically, to be invited in because she could hear the sniffles between the end of Heroes and the beginning of Space Oddity. The redhead wiped a tear off of her cheek.

“What is it Chlo?” Beca’s voice cracked.

“Can I come in?” Chloe said cautiously setting her foot on the first step. “I’m alone.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Beca’s response finally came.

Chloe climbed the stairs slowly. Her arms loaded with all the pillows and blankets from her room, a box of tissues, and a DVD. Once Chloe could see into the room she saw Beca at her desk, with her head down and face buried in the crook of her elbow.

“I, uh, kinda didn’t want to be alone right now,” Chloe said quietly. “I thought maybe we could watch Labyrinth together. I brought tissues.”

Beca slowly lifted her head. What little of her make up was left was running down her cheeks. She looked up at Chloe, her eyes were bloodshot, lips quivering, tears spilling down her face. The brunette darted across the room, knocking everything out of Chloe grasp. Beca threw her arms around her, buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder, and started sobbing.

The sound of the woman she loved crying so openly broke the dam inside Chloe’s heart. Everything she had been holding back all day during classes came flooding out. She stroked her girlfriends hair as they cried together in the middle of the room.

Eventually the tears slowed. She felt Beca shift her head to look up at her.

“What to watch the movie now?” Chloe asked and kissed Beca’s forehead.

Beca nodded and squeezed Chloe tightly.

“Okay.” Chloe whispered, then gathered everything up and lead the love of her life over to the bed to snuggle and cry some more.

 

 


End file.
